


A Night in with Robert

by TheCreativeNut



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Dream Daddy's great, M/M, Robert's so cool, enjoy the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeNut/pseuds/TheCreativeNut
Summary: Oops! What happened that night at Robert’s place? Let’s find out, shall we?





	A Night in with Robert

**Author's Note:**

> My editor said my work is becoming top notch smut, so here it is.

“Do you wanna come inside or not?”   
Mark was surprised by the question and it made him blush. He didn’t expect Robert to invite him over to his house, but rather of just leaving him on the curb, left in awe of how mysterious and cool he was.  
‘Goddammit - why did he have to be so mysterious and cool?’  
They were right there in front of his house, and Robert was staring him down; the time to answer was now! All Mark could do was smile and nod at the man like an idiot.  
“Let’s do this.”  
They went up to the door and Robert fumbled with his keys for a second, unlocking the door and leading Mark inside. Once the door had shut, Robert pushed Mark against it and started kissing him, grabbing his hips.   
“Come on.” Robert said, taking Mark’s hand and leading him upstairs and into what Mark assumed was his bedroom. It must have been his bedroom, but it was so dark he could hardly tell.  
“I-I, uh, don’t normally...do this.” Mark stuttered.  
“Do you want to stop?”  
‘Should we?’  
Mark had never had sex with someone he had just met before. Not even in his college years did he ever think he would be doing something like this, or even come across this situation. Right now, he could end it. Say they both had had too much to drink and go back home. The situation was sort of nerve-wracking anyway...that is, if you were sober.  
“No.”  
“Good.”  
With that Robert continued unbuckling Mark’s pants and guided him to the bed.   
“Let’s have some fun.”  
Mark’s head hit the pillow as Robert pinned him down, continuing their heated makeout session. There wasn’t an inch spared between them. Robert stroked Mark’s hair, face, and neck gently as they went on, before finally pulling away and letting a hand roam up his chest again, pushing his shirt up.   
He teased Mark's nipple with a thumb, making Mark let out a little gasp. The other hand wiggled its way into Mark's loose pants, grasping a handful of his damp, clothed crotch. A small moan escaped Mark's lips.  
‘God it’s been so long.’ Mark let a smile cross his face before realizing something. He gave Robert's hair a gentle tug to get his attention.  
“Wait,” Robert stopped and looked up at Mark. “Do you have condoms?”  
“I was thinking we just raw dog it.”  
“What?”  
“Kidding,” Robert giggled. “I’m not that irresponsible.” Mark laughed nervously.  
With silent grace he leaned over Mark and to the right side of the bed, pulling open the top drawer of the dresser. He put a condom package up to Mark’s lips   
“Hold this.” he ordered.  
Mark’s face heated up at his tone. He obeyed and bit down on the edge of the small packaging. Robert put something else down next to Mark and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere to the dark abyss of the floor. He helped Mark out of his loose pants and those disappeared as well. Next, his underwear.   
Mark was glad that it was so dark in the room. His little fire hydrant was up and completely aroused, and the cool air in the room was only making it worse. He was hissing loudly with the condom between his teeth. Robert’s hand cupped his cheek.  
“Hey,” Robert grabbed the condom out of his mouth. “You okay?”   
“Yeah, it’s just...it’s been awhile.” He admitted.  
“It’s alright. I’ll be gentle,” Robert reassured him. “Trust me.”  
“I do.”  
Robert put the condom back in Mark’s mouth. Finally unzipping and removing his own bottom garments, he grabbed the thing he placed on the bed earlier. There was a loud pop of a cap and a squirt following right after.  
“Hold your legs up.”  
Mark grabbed onto his knees and braced himself. Robert firmly grasped Mark’s right buttcheek, making Mark catch his breath, and gently pressed two fingers into his ass.They went in smoothly, but still made Mark shiver and grunt, holding onto the pillow he was lying on.   
After a few thrust of his fingers, Robert pulled them out and leaned forward onto Mark, taking the condom from Mark’s mouth into his own. Mark was in such a haze that for a second he thought he had dropped it.   
He heard the tear of the plastic and Mark braced himself. He didn’t know what to expect, since he didn’t have any visual on the man’s own schlong.  
“Relax.” Robert whispered. He grabbed onto Mark’s leg and held them for him as he thrust softly into him. Mark gripped under the pillow with both hands. He let out soft moans with each careful thrust.   
Robert leaned in again, pushing deeper inside of Mark and making him cry out, continuing his slow thrusts. He held Mark’s lower back with one arm and balanced over him with the other. He tenderly kissed Mark’s Adam’s apple, trailing down his throat to the nape of his neck and gently nibbling on it.   
‘Shit - I’m close!’  
“R-Rob. I’m gonna-”  
“Just hold on a little longer.” Robert grunted, before speeding up his pace.  
Mark let go of the pillow and held onto Robert like his life depended on it. He clenched a fist full of Robert’s hair and clawed at his back. It was getting to be too much for Mark.   
Each grunt and thrust Robert made was bringing him closer and closer, until finally Mark couldn’t take it anymore. His head tilted back as he reached his climax and came, crying out in such pleasure he hadn’t felt in a while. His ass tightened around Robert’s cock and Robert pressed his forehead against Mark’s chest and came, a long groan rumbling in his throat.   
“Wow.” Mark said breathlessly.  
Robert rolled over next to Mark and wrapped a hand around his waist, pulling him close. They didn’t say a word to each other, just lied there in the darkness. It was then Mark realized that Robert had fallen asleep. His rhythmic breathing and the feeling of the rise and fall of his chest on his back sent Mark off to a nice, peaceful sleep.


End file.
